Stone Clones
by structureandfunction
Summary: Characters being brought back.


Stone Clones

Chapter 1:

Cloe is alone and thinks about how she told him she was running Isis for a friend continuing from the last episode on tv). She remembers Lana had been sick and wondered if she was alive or dead and pulls up on the screen pictures of Lana. One of thesis is a picture from Lex's computer of Lana's clones.

Meanwhile Clark remembers his parents and the times they had both in friendship and in battle with Lex and Lionel. He cues his hearing in on Cloe to hear her talking about the Lana clones (to herself) she is looking at.

"You could start a small Invasion with these clones."

The word clones echoes in his mind. The television is behind him and 'Reaper' is son. They are having trouble catching multiples of the same person. They are in a castle on an island. Clark races to see Cloe.

"Well, just when I forgot about you you show up instantly to remind me you are still in the world.

"Clones."

"Lex had her cloned."

"What if Lex had himself and Others cloned."

"Others?"

"What if..."

"I don't know it is worth a try. After all, wouldn't someone like Lex or even Lionel want to leave something of themselves behind. Usually it is something like, if they are rich, a portrait."

"Or a statue."

"Or a clone."

"What if she is alive or even alive as a clone. It is no longer just sci fi."

"What if, Lionel...he seemed somewhat repentant. And Lex became different but there was something in him..."

"That was still human?"

"Yes."

"Alright, suppose your right. Let us say one of them or both spared some of their friends or even enemies and..."

"In an act of redemption cloned them..."

"Look, Cloe, we combed everything in Lex's place."

"You know, isn't the place itself, rebuilt from another place. What if a replica of it existed, if not Scotland, somewhere else?"

"Why would there be another place like it?"

"Because, if ...well, museums put replicas of a priceless statue or painting out for the public so it will not be damaged or stolen."

"That is why outdoor statues are not surrounded by protective glass."

"What if a replica of the place itself was built."

"A replica of the replica—a cloned building, novel."

"But if the building was taken down piece by piece and reassembled...are the originals pieces at the Luthor' present palace? After all Luthor's Corporation is a prominent entity, a target and the Luthor's a lightning rod for aggression."

"Especially considering the secretive nature of Veritas.

"If the building is not in Scotland, the original would be in another mountain region."

"The Rockies."

"Montana, we have already been there..."

"Canada?"

"Why?"

"Our country would be too obvious to put it here."

"Canadian Rockies, there are alot of interesting resort buildings there."

Cloe searches the internet for unusual buildings in the Rockies.

After a while Smallville says,

"You know, it doesn't have to be a mansion."

"You mean the mansion turned into a hotel or corporate palace."

"Perfect cover for other operations."

"Staff."

"Who could pass themselves off as regular employees or tourists."

They scour the net for hotels.

"I think I've found it."

"Varity Hotels International."

"There are others?"

"Or just one."

"Let's go!"

Cloe books a plane and room at the hotel. They leave. However, with the computer left on an image shows up. On the image are people in pods like '2001 Space Odyssey'. Two, beside each other look like Smallville's parents. One who looks like Lex's father resides in the other. Lana appears on the screen in another location. She is looking at the computer from a hidden camera and another one is looking at her from behind in a split image. She cannot see the image from behind her only one image of her shows up. In back of her is a stained glass window with the Veritas shield on it. In a section at the bottom of the screen it states the date to just before her disappearance.

"Look at this place."

They look in disbelief.

"Spitting image."

After searching the hotel and dodging anyone who would suspect them of not being tourists...

"You know, like any old building there usually is some hidden passage."

They search the room they are in. Clark scans the floor, then above the fireplace. In the same place where the object was hidden in the brick is something standing out. He pulls the brick, the puts it back, then pushes it in. The floor seems to slide back but the steps are covered by protective glass. Clark gives it a pulse of energy with his hand cupped over it and it crashes to the basement floor.

Inside are an altar, and a lectern with a Bible on it. The backdrop is a huge dark wall. Upon looking closer, there are two marble sarcophagi of a king and queen in stone effigy on top. They are Lex and Lana, who wears a tiara. Across her forehead head garment is embroidered with the word Veritas.

"Scan it."

He can see in infrared heat signatures two bodies, they are Lex and Lana.

Upon the bottom is written:

'Bonitatum Disciplinam Scientium'

"I see, so, is Lex saying he is a fount of knowledge?"

"He is looking for something that requires discipline, technology and the beauty of finding something."

"Judging from this, perhaps, immortality?"

"The Luthor curse."

"What is that?"

"Vanity, not veritas."

"Entombed in a monument to oneself?"

"Is it vain to want to live forever with something you love."

Clark remembered Lana saying over and over Kalil. He remembered for some reason The Swan. He felt sad, either because they were frozen together in time or she, the one he loved was gone—at least for now.

"Clark?"

He remembered a quote from the Bible.

"Love is stronger than death."

Chapter 2:

Still in the area where they see Lex and Lana's clones Clark and Cloe look for the clones of Lionel and Clark's parents...

"Where are they?" says Clark.

"Wait," he scans underneath the tomb. "They are right below.

"How did you figure that out?"

"I found out Lionel's grave was put on top of another."

"What?"

"Sometimes, there is no tombstone, and the marker either buried or was never put down, so you do not know who is there." I did a check with the person managing the site. Someone had been buried there. There was no marker; it was supposed to have been put there.

"What happened?"

"The relative died and the marker was never put there when a new manager of the place left. So, Lionel must have been buried over top of the old grave. Or, Lex must have wanted that spot so badly he either moved the other body or had Lionel's buried less than six feet deep."

"That does not make sense."

"We do not have all the answers to their lives. However, this may have given him the idea to put the clone tombs beneath his."

"That does not make sense."

"Lionel was the father Lex didn't want. My parents were not my birth parents."

"So they are the family he never had."

"Exactly."

"What next?"

"Well, they may be clones. They are not alive that we know of."

"Can you open it? Laser it with your eyes and cut around the top."

"You want to bring Lex and Lionel back into the world?"

"You don't want Lana back?"

They look at each other.

"You said, 'Love is stronger than death,' and you are alive."

"Get your healing powers back online. Wait. This could weaken you like the other times!"

"I'm willing to take the chance, if you're willing to revive a lost love."

He walks around the sarcophagi with his eye-rays burning the top all around. He lifts off the top when it cools. Seeing Lana they both start to cry. Clark touches her forehead. While Cloe brings Lex back to life. Veins start to emerge, raise, blue and red, then the pink colour begins to rise from the fingers up to the head. She puts her hand on Lana's abdomen.

"They are not breathing."

She places her hand on Lana's heart.

"She is not breathing."

She does the same to Lex. He starts breathing.

"I'm holding her back. Pucker up. I'll wait to revive him."

He pulls her chin down. Clark bends down, places his mouth over hers.

She opens her eyes but stares straight up.

"Wait."

Clark helps Cloe down to revive the other three.

All have eyes opened. They climb back up to see Lana and Lex.

"My parents!"

He looks at Lana.

"My..."

"Love?"

Clark glances up at Cloe. Lana's lips move with no sound coming from her mouth.

"We better go," says Cloe.

"Yes, they probably have all the mental and emotional attributes the originals had."

"They are themselves."

"Let's go, if they are again who they were it would shock them too much if we appeared before them."

Clark takes one last look at Lana.

"Wait. What is she saying."

"She will get her voice back.

"Kalil, Kalil, Kalil..."

They take off, Clark carrying Cloe at lighting speed.

Notes: Jan Eyre hears her love from afar.

-it takes two days to get to publish after registration and I before that wrote a synopsis The Thousand Islands, its a good thing no one landed there there would be too many places too search for someone.

/body

/html


End file.
